Kirari Momobami
Kirari Momobami is a major antagonist from Kakegurui and is the 105th student council president at Hyakkaou Private Academy, as well the one responsible for the current hierarchy at the academy. Kirari's family is aligned with Yumeko Jabami's family. Design Kirari Momobami is a girl with an average height. She has very light skin and long white hair, that is shown as being gray in the anime. She wears it in two knotted rings with ribbons entwined in them and a long bang that has two locks of hair on either side that come down to about her eyes. She has blue eyes and is shown to wear a shade of blue lipstick and has blue painted nails (though in some official art it is seen as pink). She wears the standard Hyakkaou Private Academy school uniform which is a red blazer with black trim on the cuffs and around the neck, and is decorated with gold buttons that is complete with a black tie. She wears a gray colored skirt with patterns on it, black colored panty hose, and Hyakkaou Private Academy's brown loafers with black soles. Outside of Hyakkaou Private Academy, she wears a black kimono with her family crest on the back and two crests on the sides with a floral printed obi and floral print on the lower part of the kimono and wearing white tabi. Personality Although a refined and proper lady on the outside, Kirari is in truth a calculating, manipulative, psychopathic individual with little regard for anything other than herself. A complete narcissist, she belittles everyone besides her, believing everyone is to play by her terms alone, as seen when Mary rejected her invitation to join the student council, she simply ridiculed whatever reasons could be had, as simply foolish and illogical. Being the creator of the infamous pet system, where she purportedly encourages mistreatment, bullying and sub-human conditions on other students, reveals a sadistic side to her as well. This is further proven during her showdown with Midari, where she had her pay with her left eye stating curiosity for how the other side of an eyeball must look like, all the while with a malicious glee, causing Midari to realize she has no regard for human life at all. As Kirari imposes life plans or other tormenting punishment upon losers, she seems to relish on imposing fear on others and make their lives as miserable as possible, if anything for amusement at the very least, and financial or political benefits at most, disclosing a twisted, self-centered person. She likes calling the academy her aquarium and enjoys observing how people act, when they are at their lowest and have to fight for the top. Profile At an unknown point while she was a child, she gambled against Rin Obami in front of the entire family. He was confident to beat her, but she managed to win, which was a devastating moment in his life. Two years prior to the start of the series, Momobami became the student council president when she was a first year high school student and was the one that carried out the reform were she created the donation and the "dog" and "cat" system. It is known that she won the election not through voting but through gambling against the former student council president. Her win causes the discrimination already present at Hyakkaou Private Academy to become stronger with the oppresion increasing strongly against those who are weak against gambling. She also had once gambled and won against Midari Ikishima. Since Kirari knew she wouldnt fit for a lifeplan, she told her that she was interested in seeing the other side of someones eyesocket. She suggested the surgery would be the next day, but Midari poked it out on the spot. Kirari took a look and thanked her, but didnt think it was that interesting. She then promised to one day kill Midari, like she wants. Kakegurui - Compulsive Gambler After Yumeko won the gamble against Itsuki Sumeragi, Sayaka Igarashi enters the student council room where Kirari is sitting. She asks the student council members what they should do against Yumeko, which she responds to her that they will intervene a little with her and see how it goes. She also got notified, that Yumeko gambled against Yuriko Nishinotouin and went there to observe. She was then impressed by Yuriko's luck and disappointed with Yumeko losing. Later she invites Mary Saotome to join the student council. She refuses and complains about the housepet system. Kirari points out, that she didnt always have a problem with it. After Midari's game she has a meeting with the other branches of the Family. But Ririka goes and she stays behind, dressed up as her sister. When Kaede Manyuda gets challenged by Yukemo, she steps in as the dealer and explains the game. When the bets get higher and higher, Kaede says that it is too much. Then Kirari reveals herself to the shock of everyone. Kirari explains, that she wanted to see Kaede lose personally. She then asks Sayaka to do her braids and then continues on with the game. After Yumeko won, she is incredibely impressed and they decide to bet it all in a gamble. They play a Tarot card game and whoever loses must leave the school. She picks up the most valuable card to show to everyone and seems to have "accidentally" marked it with her nail polish. She then draws a very good card, while Yumeko a bad one. It was all up to Ryota, but he gave in to the rush of risk and picked a random one. With his pick it ended in a draw. Kirari then comforted a relieved Sayaka and said, that she cant wait to see more from Yumeko. ''Kakegurui XX'' She announces that she wants to hold an election for a potential new president and disband the Student council. Everyone is shocked and against it, but then an arrivor bursts in. She introduces 10 people, who are all related to Kirari and want to become the new president. Kirari finds it very interesting to see them fight. She says being devoured, can be exciting. She was later talking with Terano about her plans. Terano simply stated, that she will take her down no matter what. Kirari found that very intriguing. During the Election, she quickly gambles her way to the top with having the most votes. After winning against Horo, she sighed, stating it was so boring. Then Rin and Sumika arrived and proposed to beat her themselves. She was getting excited and bet everything right away. With this most people were already too scared to take her on, noted Rin. He found that to be foul and left, leaving Kirari behind surprised. During a broadcast, Yumeko challenged her to a gamble. Sayaka intervened however. Kirari took the chance to play a game she had always wanted to be played. She shows them the Tower of Doors. Whoever loses, will have to jump out of the fifth floor. Sayaka also risks becoming a stranger to Kirari. Yumeko wins however and Kirari is very pleased with Yumeko figuring out the Towers secret. Then Sayaka jumped out and Kirari right after her. They landed on a safety mat placed under the flowers. Kirari found the fall very fun and then told Sayaka, how fascinating she finds her, exactly because they are total opposites. Since they are now "strangers", Kirari asks her again to become her secretary. Episodes ''Kakegurui - Compulsive Gambler'' *A Girl named Yumeko Jabami (cameo) *Boring Girl *The Slit-Eyed Girl *Tempting Girl *Refusing Girl *Love-Dancing Girl *Dreaming Girl *Selecting Girl *The Girl Who Bets Her Life *The Girl Who Gambles Compulsively ''Kakegurui XX'' *Gambling Girls Again *The Girls of the Momobami Clan *Communicating Girls *The Girl who Changes (pictured & flashback) *The Winning Girl *The Girl by her Side *The Logical Girl *The Null Girl Category:Female characters Category:Members of the Student Council Category:Members of the Hundred Devouring Families